Corruption, Deception and a Dash of Loyalty
by Neutral Leprechaun
Summary: It has been a year since Celestia was put under Sombra's control, forcing the ponies into a corruption spell, save for a few ponies lucky enough to escape the land. Apart from Rainbow Dash, who survived an attack from Twilight, along with two dragons. Now she, along with some new friends, fight to survive the in the world. First story ever, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Abigail the Hedgehog, Connor Westwood, Jack Barry/Jeff and Ethan, but Ghislaine, because she belongs to an author called Chris d'Lacey**_**, **_**so I don't own her.**

**Warning: contains some swearing and some occasional blood, and OOC. You have been warned. **

"Stop it Twilight!" The Pegasus shouted, running alongside two dragons, carrying a precious and special cargo.

Twilight snorted in reply, and continued blasting fire at them. She was chasing them through Ghastly Gorge, after the Pegasus refused to go in.

"It is no use dear, she will not reply, or listen at all to any of us. We can only hope she stops chasing at some point in time." The first dragon replied, running on four claws, though he was meant to be swimming, after all, he is a water dragon.

"I know. She just doesn't give up." The second one replied, flying low, using his new wings, being an adult, and the Pegasus being the youngest, a mere 15 years old.

Burning Twilight stopped following them, only to start causing an avalanche of sliding rocks, falling trees and boulders with rare crystals. The dragons dodged easily, but the Pegasus was having trouble, her wings being burnt to the point where if she used them, she would damage them even more.

She moved towards a cave, towards the side, when a loose rock spire hidden above the cave entrance came crashing down, hitting the Pegasus in her back hoof, causing her to scream in pain, but stopped when another rock spire hit a spread out, broken and almost damaged beyond healing wing, feathers drenched in blood falling off effortlessly.

She screamed again, but quietly, not wanting the insane and deranged Princess of friendship to find and end the young Pegasus, whose friends had also gone insane, apart from a lucky few, who escaped to the surrounding lands, taking any lucky survivors with them.

She stopped, and took deep breaths, trying to pick herself up, which she managed eventually, limping and slowly getting towards the cave, finding a small fire with some creatures around it, a yellow fox with two tails, a hedgehog with hair instead of quills, a fox with hair and bat wings, a wolf walking on his back legs and has four tails, a green dragon/mermaid, called a siren that had hands/hoofs, and a plasma made dragon with a heart made of obsidian, a darkling.

The scraping of the rock spire echoed across the cave, catching the attention of the darkling dragon, who looked in the direction of the sound, her eye catching the limping Pegasus.

She leaned over to the two tailed fox, and said, "It appears we are not alone, a Pegasus has entered, and she doesn't look too good."

The fox turned around and saw what she meant, the limping Pegasus, with blood from her back hoof and wing trailing behind her. He gently stood up, showing his appearance, three bangs nearly hanging over his aquamarine eyes, goggles on his forehead, a white tummy and around his mouth too, white gloves with black rings, and red and white shoes. His tails constantly moved around, never stopping once.

"Are you ok?" He asked kindly, his eyes locking onto plum/magenta ones, some red, orange and yellow bangs hanging in her face, green, blue and purple mane hanging down, but the colours seemed darker, like they were being drained away, her light blue sky fur caked with dried blood from her wounds was blended with the liquid, all over her sky blue body, even over her, well, _where_ her Cutie Marks were.

"No. Everything hurts, apart from my wing that doesn't have a rock spire in it." She admitted and joked, wincing at his touch upon her front hoof. She stifled a cry of pain, but couldn't help but politely move her hoof.

"Sorry, really hurts." She muttered, as the plasma dragon came over to the two, looking concerned, unlike most darklings.

"I presume the King of Shadows, brother of the King of the darklings, has corrupted your friend, and all of the entire land, into evil and dark versions of themselves." She asked the mare.

"Yeah, about a year ago, when, Princess Celestia died because the King of Shadows killed her, leaving Luna and Cadence to rule the land." She explained, slowly finding her courage.

"What is your name?" The fox asked.

"Well, it was Rainbow Dash, but because of what happened with Burning Twilight, it's Spectra." Spectra said, painfully grinning, before she dropped it and asked, "What about you guys?"

"I'm Miles Prower, but I prefer Tails. The dragon is called Ghislaine, a darkling, the only one who is kind and nice. Anyway, the girl hedgehog is Abigail, the fox bat is Connor, the wolf is Connor's brother Jack, or Jeff, and the siren is Ethan, the nicest siren ever." Tails explained, pointing at his friends. Jeff and Connor gave her a two fingered salute, while Abigail waved shyly, and the siren just nodded in greeting.

"May I ask, Spectra? What has happened to you that caused yourself to come here, to our cave?" Ghislaine asked, as a small clay dragon, Gretel the potions dragon, appeared with a remedy to cure the pain.

***Flashback* **

_The doctors worked as fast as they could, looking at reports and x-rays, until Doctor Stable began talking with a fellow doctor In the waiting room, where Luna, the Mane 5 and Spike were waiting, and I say Mane 5 because Rainbow Dash had injured herself and was waiting to be discharged from the same hospital, but different room. _

_She walked in through the corridor, limping on three hoofs, just as a nurse walked out of the room, holding some results in her yellow aura of magic, a grim look upon her face._

"_How is my sister, Nurse?" Luna asked, anxious to know if her older sister would live or not. _

_She shook her head and explained, "After examining your sister, we have discover she has developed a rare yet deadly disease called Crystal Syndrome."_

"_Is there a cure?" Twilight asked, close to tears, while hugging Rarity close to her, also on the verge on tears. _

"_Yes, but you wouldn't like how to it would have to be gotten, or where it is." She replied, "A Pegasus would have to travel to the place where it is." _

"_I shall decide out of our Pegasi guards who should go." Luna decided, about to walk off, when the nurse cleared her throat. _

"_That will be a problem, the cure is an Ancient crystal the Spectra ponies made, only a descendant would be able to harvest it, along with a Crystal Pony." The nurse explained, stopping the Princess of the Night._

_They all looked at Rainbow Dash, who replied, "What?" _

_Luna walked towards the mare, and said, "You must go on this quest, to the Crystal Empire, find this Ancient crystal, and come back with it."_

_Rainbow nodded, as Luna used her magic to teleport her saddle bags onto the mare, who was ready to fly off. Luna teleported the group outside, where Dash took off flying, heading straight to the Crystal Empire. _

_12 days later… _

_On the outskirts on the Crystal Empire, a small group of Frost Dragons were flying in circles around a large area, the Crystal Empire that had a shield around it, and their leader, the evil ice dragon, Mortar the Soul Freezer. _

_A scout came into Mortar's cave, saying, "A Pegasus has been sighted heading towards to Empire, she has been caught by my warriors, although she was quite tough. She resisted our Freezing Hypnotism, and I sensed a lot of Harmony from her. What do you suggest we do with her?" _

"_Bring her in." He ordered, moving from his bone throne and picking up a sceptre with a Dark Ancient Spectra crystal, the opposite of the most powerful ones._

_The scout nodded and left, a few seconds later, a frost coloured Pegasus was thrown in front of him, not landing with a thud, in fact, not landing at all, she hovered in the air, not minding the freezing wind whipping at her, in fact, it stopped, but Mortar tried forcing it to continue, and only three words came to his mind, _

'_Spectra Pony descendant.' _

_He growled at the thought, as well as the pony as she brushed herself off, sending a death glare at the scout and Mortar, and asked angrily, "What do you want?! I have a royal business to finish, so either you let me go right now, or I will kick your scaly behinds into the middle of month!" By now, she was _very _mad. _

_Mortar was enjoying it, he started to tease her, only it didn't work, she wasn't really bothered, so she just flew out of the cave, quite pissed off at the dragons._

_Rainbow Dash flew into the Crystal Empire, not effected by the shield, as the shield is used to keep enemies out of the Empire. _

_She landed, and started limping towards the town, where crystal ponies came and went as they pleased, and not minding Rainbow Dash one bit. Until she came near the centre of the Empire, where the Castle is. Shining Armour was explaining some things to a new guard, _

"…_And then if anything bad happens during your night searches, you report straight back to your commander. Got it?" Shining Armour finished. _

"_Got it." The guard replied, walking off around town, walking the same way Rainbow Dash just came, when the Unicorn noticed her. _

"_Aren't you that Pegasus that performed that Sonic Rainboom at Cadence's and my wedding about 2 years ago?" He asked, walking up to the limping mare. _

"_Yeah, that was me." She replied, stopping to allow the Prince of the Crystal Empire to catch up with her, but also allowing him to see the wound on her back hoof. _

"_I must say, Princess Cadence and I thought it was amazing. And- wait a minute, what is that on your back hoof?" He said, before catching himself and asking. _

"_This?" She asked, shaking the sore hoof up and down, "I was out with a friend, and a tornado came from out of nowhere, launching rocks and branches and stuff at me and my friend, me taking most of it, and getting hit a lot. My friend teleported us out of there, when I collapsed, and woke up in the hospital when Princess Luna took us that Princess Celestia is ill, and only a Pegasus who is a descendant of Ancient Spectra ponies and a crystal pony can get it. Which is why Princess Luna sent me up here, 12 days ago." She explained, getting a look of shock from Shining Armour. _

"_So let me get this straight. You flew here, in 12 days, none stop?" He asked. _

"_Yeah." She admitted, starting to struggle with staying on her hoofs._

"_Want some help?" He offered, and without waiting for a reply, he bent down and sled himself under the mare, and walking off towards the Castle, her explaining everything along the way. _

_But, they did not know that something, or someone, was watching them. In the darkness, a shady figure watched them in silence, and slipped away once the two had watched off. _

"_Equestria shall soon feel my wrath! Watch out, Princesses! I'm coming for you!" It cackled in a distorted voice, its eyes flaring into green, as he laughed an evil laugh, echoing across the Empire. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Shining Armour continued along the way to the Castle with Rainbow upon his back, the Unicorn greeting any Crystal pony as they walked past, and in a matter of minutes, reached the outside, as guards parted for the two ponies to pass. _

_Princess Cadence stepped out of the throne room, after talking with many members of the court, all complaining that something was trying to take over the Empire, when she saw her husband entering the corridor, and noticed Rainbow Dash on his back, having few injuries, minor scratches, but that was it. _

"_Oh my." She gasped, "What happened?" _

_After the two told her everything, she nodded in understanding, asking a nearby guard to bring a medic to them, which he did so. _

"_So my aunty is ill?" The Princess asked. _

"_Yeah, so Princess Luna sent me here to get the cure, and then go back." The prismatic Pegasus replied, the Crystal pony nurse checking her back for any injuries, finding none. _

"_The scratches should heal up by tomorrow. Other than that, no big injuries." She confirmed. _

"_Thank you." Cadence replied, dismissing the nurse, who walked away. _

_At the Crystal Mining Fields… _

_Some Crystal ponies still mine crystals, but very few do so now, being traumatized by King Sombra's rule as a tyrant. But those that do the mining, send some crystals to the rest of Equestria as a gift, forgetting they were ever traumatized by the evil Unicorn. _

_That day, Cadence and a fully rested Rainbow Dash walked into the Mining Fields, watching how the Crystal ponies and newly acquainted Crystal Dogs worked together to harvest the crystals. Until one crystal caught the ponies' eye: the Ancient Spectra crystal, the cure for the Princess' Crystal Syndrome. _

"_Is this the crystal you are looking for, Princess?" A Crystal Dog asked, presenting them the crystal, and showing off its beauty: it was shaped like a diamond without a cut, with all the colours of the spectrum shimmering across the gem, and everything reflected from its shiny yet uncut sides. _

_The Princess looked towards Rainbow Dash, who looked as if mesmerised by the crystal's beauty, and turned back to face the Dog, as she replied, "Yes. Please wrap it in a special material so it will not be damaged by the weather." _

_The Crystal Dog nodded as he walked off with the crystal, two more Dogs following. _

'Why does that look familiar?' _Rainbow thought to herself, _'I remember now, those Diamond Dogs that kidnapped Rarity and forced her to find gems and jewels.' _She mentally chuckled. _

_A minute later, while the two ponies watched back towards the Castle, the first Crystal Dog approached, holding the crystal wrapped in a special material, it was heat resistant, cold resistant, allowed air to enter the cloth and was very light. _

_Rainbow gingerly picked up the crystal and gently placed it in her saddle-bags, closing them straight after, thanking the Princess and every-pony at the Crystal Empire for their help, and flew back to Canterlot, taking a mere 7 days. _

_A week later…_

_Princess Celestia was in the bed in the hospital, slowly taking the cure into her body, as well as slowly curing the new disease. Outside, the Mane 6 waited with Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night happy that her sister was going to be well enough soon to take back her responsibilities as Princess of the Sun._

"_I am proud of you, Rainbow." Luna stated, smiling at the tired Pegasus. _

"_Any time, Princess." Rainbow replied, before yawning. _

_Luna giggled as she said, "Perhaps you and your friends could stay tonight?" _

_Twilight nodded as she said, "Of course Princess. It seems too far for us to travel, even with my teleportation spell."_

_Every-pony said their goodnights as they went to the castle to sleep. _

_But that night, something terrible happened…_

_As Luna rose the Sun, she noticed that the hospital was on fire, but it wasn't normal fire, it was like Greek fire, which is green and can burn through water, which is what the fire was doing right there and then. _

_She teleported to straight in front of the hospital, where the Mane 6 and Spike were already waiting, looks of worry, concern and fear on their faces as they saw what caused the fire: _

_Princess Celestia herself. But she looked different: _

_She still had white fur, but the stripes in her mane and tail were duller and never moved, like her original mane and tail, her eyes were a mad, dark and evil purple, and instead of a crown, she wore armour like Nightmare Moon's. And her Cutie Mark, was very dark, as if she had become corrupted and instead of raising a bright and beautiful Sun, she rose a dull and corrupted one. Purple haze flowed out of her eyes, as if she was under a Unicorn's magical influence, under a strong mind-control spell. _

_She saw the seven ponies and dragon, and aimed a spell at them. She launched it at such speed, only Luna, Rainbow Dash and Spike avoided it. The others, were surrounded by an aura of purple, green and red, as the five ponies screamed in pain. Celestia cackled evilly once the screaming stopped, and five more joined in as the aura faded away, leaving the corrupted Mane 5. _

_Pinkie Pie, whose mane was straight, a psychotic grin that said 'death' ever present, a long bendy neck, a talon and pink arm on an orange body, with a green, yellow and red large wing, and one yellow, purple and red wing, and a purple 'leg' that had a green 'foot' on it. How she was going to walk, the non-corrupted had no idea. _

_Rarity, whose fur coat turned from white to black, her curly indigo mane and tail grew longer, gaining some white streaks through it, with blue slit eyes, along with head and chest armour, the chest armour having a diamond on it. And her Cutie Mark remained the same._

_Twilight, her fur coat turned orange, as her mane and tail set on fire, her eyes turned flame orange, as she blasted flames out of her mane and tail and random points, but the biggest difference, was the orange bat-wings on her sides, where a Pegasus had their wings. Green haze also flowed out of her eyes, as green dark magic seeped through her horn, taking aim at a building. _

_The kind Pegasus Fluttershy, whose long, bright pink tail disappeared, and back hoofs merged together, become yellow and green crystals, her entire body was now made out of crystal, even her eyes, and green crystals formed with the yellow crystal all over her body. But the creepiest thing, was the black crystal coming out of her chest, the end half tipped red. _

_And Applejack, she changed to look like a scorpion and a Changeling, she kept her original shape and colour, and she grew wings on her back, basically, she was an insect, and a creepy one at that, and her eyes were a darker shade of green, more evil, corrupted and wild. With sharp fangs growing out of her mouth, and a holey horn growing out of her holy mane, and claws on the ends of her hoofs. _

_Each one of them looked ready to strike the ponies and dragon, who by now had fled from Canterlot, Princess Luna flying to all over Equestria, finding ponies not under any spell, and she, along with Princess Cadence and Shining Armour fled from the dying land, the goodness, right and happiness seeping away as evil took its place. _

_But as for Rainbow Dash, she, along with Spike and a dragon named Eclipse, they managed to survive, hoping to make it out alive. _

***Flashback end* **

"And that's what happened." Rainbow concluded, and looked up to see their reaction, Tails had listened closely, as had Ghislaine and Gretel, who had finished with the remedy, Abigail had moved closer, with a bit of a sense of shock, Ethan's eyes had widened in shock and surprise, and Connor and Jack even more so.

"So you escaped with two dragons and have been hiding ever since?" Ghislaine asked, Gretel asking the same thing in dragontongue.

"Yeah. And speaking of my friends, I have to find them." Rainbow stated. As if on cue, the two dragons landed on the ground, and walked in, the larger lowering down so his head could reach the creatures' height.

"Are you ok my dear?" The larger one asked.

"Eclipse, I'm fine, these guys here helped me." Rainbow replied, looking into the kaleidoscope eyes of the father of all dragons.

That was when the group noticed the large dragon, his ice blue body, with an rock tail, and mountain rock club, his large and folded electric wings, spectrum coloured horns and spines trailing down his back, to the tip of his club, rock hard lava back claws and spectrum coloured front claws. Each claw was webbed, meaning the dragon lived in or near water.

Next to him stood a smaller dragon, a purple beast, with a lime green tummy, spines, eyes and fins, and on his back was a pair of medium sized dragon wings, and he stood at a tall size for his age, the 18 year old dragon stood at the size of Eclipse's head.

"You ok Dash?" The smaller dragon asked.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Ok, ok. Geez, just checking." He replied, holding his claws up in defence. The others apart from Rainbow giggled at them.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Abigail laughed. And said, 'old married couple' sent her a death glare, though she did not flinch and cringe, as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"So, you gonna introduce your friends or what?" Jack asked, pointing to the two dragons.

"Whatever. The smaller dragon is Spike and the taller dragon is the dragon god Eclipse. There, done." She moaned and complained, as Connor sighed in frustration.

And once introductions were finally said and done, Ethan doused the fire as the group left the cave, and went into the dangerous world.

"Well, let's see if anything comes towards us with a death wish." Connor stated casually, as if he enjoys doing things that involve him killing or knocking out things or living stuff that have a death wish.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had school, an optician's appointment, a doctor's appointment and I was stuck on ideas. Again, sorry, plus I've been ill, and having trouble doing stuff, but I managed to do this. **

**Again, I own nothing, only the OC's, and this is me out for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since I have edited, like I said last chapter, I've been ill, I had a doctor's appointment, I have a parent's evening thing soon and again, I've been stuck on ideas, and worst of all, my laptop was being evil and decided to restart itself 5 times. I cannot actually believe how well I'm doing, so I'll keep up the good work. So once again, I own nothing but OC's, not saying who. And for Guest Christian Ape99, his OC's Spencer Daniel Ricardo and Noah Marcus Thompson. Plus I don't own the Elements of Insanity, because I'm adding them in too. And because I'm nice, sort of, I'll give you a bit of a preview: **

"_Do you wish to take on this responsibility as a sister to the Oracle?" The goddess asked. _

"_I do." Abigail replied. _

"_As many mortals before you, some have managed to take on the duty as Guardian and Gatekeeper of the Dimensional Borders. And I should tell that once the process is complete, you will no longer be mortal." Her brother continued. _

"_I understand." She said. _

"_Very well then." The god spoke, before the twins spoke an Ancient language, and summoning forth a spirit. _

**Sorry, that is all I want to give you, but you'll find out what happens in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

As the group continued to walk through the rocky grounds of the gorge, and the large trees of the Everfree Forest, Eclipse had found out that the green siren Ethan was like him, both were very old and both were searching for one thing, a place to call home. And they realized something, and that realization happened among dragons and sirens: this was home. Well, until they can find somewhere peaceful where they won't be hunted till dead. And so far, they hadn't seen anything else that wasn't corrupted, which was fine by the group, that is, until some grunting, roaring and fire sounded from in front of them.

"I'm going to see what that is, Connor and Jeff, bring your joking matter asses with me, before I kick you two all the way to kingdom come." Abigail ordered, holding a fist up as she threatened them, walking off, the two following.

"What the hay?" Dash asked.

"You get used to it after a while." Ethan replied, as if it usually happened, which it did.

With Abigail and her friends, they walked silently through the Forest. And what they were about to see, was going to get things going weird.

The thing that was happening: a male gorilla with a male panda fighting alongside an eel/dragon hybrid, a centaur, a wolf/human, a hippocampus on LAND, and a dinosaur fighting a male version of Rainbow Dash that had hands and walked on back hoofs/feet, wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black work shoes and a white lab coat, an evil grin on his face. And something else, a big Alicorn look-a-like of Twilight Sparkle, but with a darker fur coat, instead of pink and magenta streaks in her mane and tail, it was a dark red, and an even darker red, deflated eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a jar of wee behind a Christian cross. **(Ok, I didn't want to know that. Moving on.) **

'_I though dinosaurs went extinct.' _Jeff thought, but Abigail read his mind and said:

"I heard that. They did, this one was rescued by really old and kind sirens. At least, that's what Leo said."

"Urgh, why just you all just give up?! You won't win against us! YIELD!" The Twilight look-a-like shouted.

The centaur spat some blood from his mouth as the hippocampus and the eel/dragon hybrid both shouted, "Never!"

Look-a-like Twilight and the male version of Dash grinned evilly as 'Twilight' summoned up an evil spell, but before she could fire it against the dinosaur, something smashed into her side, a sword made from _solid _rock, no blood leaking since the butt hit her side, but it left a _nasty _bruise.

She turned around to face three things: A white skinned hedgehog, a green fox with bat wings and a wolf with four tails.

The fox was a dark green, with a darker ocean blue hair colour. He wore a black top with the letters 'C' and 'W' written in white as well as a pair of blue trousers and grey trainers. He was wearing a pair of glasses.

The wolf had blonde hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a fire ball on it, with a pair of fire coloured trousers, and dark fire coloured converse. **(How he got those, I have no idea.) **Both the fox and the wolf had blood red eyes, and smirks upon their faces.

The white skinned hedgehog had emerald green eyes, and her hair was ocean blue and blood red streaked. And she wore a purple dress with an orange collar and a yellow guitar upon it, green fingerless gloves, black glasses on top of her head, bright red leggings with magenta bolts, light green boots, with a light blue bolt and purple bolt on them. Around her neck was a pair of orange and green headphones.

The fox was holding a rock sword, it was the same one that hit her. "HOW DARE YOU HIT A PRINCESS!?" 'Twilight' shouted, earning a smug little grin from the hedgehog as she easily tackled the male Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Get off of me!" He screamed, trying to hit her.

"How about? No?" She replied, moving her head, only to punch him in the nose, causing it to bleed a little.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" He shouted, earning a kick right were the Sun don't shine, a punch in the face and a combination of the two in his gut.

'_Man, she can fight!' _The now resting animals thought, as the fox and wolf fought the Twilight look-a-like. Soon enough, the male Dash flew off, his pants burning.

"That's what you get for calling me a bitch!" She yelled after him, as she threw an orb of _really _cold ice at him, not bothered if it hit him, just as a very injured 'Twilight' teleported away.

"You guys ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just exhausted." The wolf/human replied, "I'm Adam, and my kind is called Lycaon." He looked like a normal wolf, except his arms were human arms, but the hands were wolf paws, and the legs were human, but wolf paws at the end. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black trousers.

The hippocampus had a green fish like body, rainbow like fishy mane, hands and feet at the end of each of its ocean blue fins, and a fishy sea green tail.

The centaur had the lower body of a purple stallion, with a human higher half, of a 14 year old guy with blue eyes, tan skin, short and smooth brown hair, and glasses. He wore a chest plate for armour, a quiver with _A LOT _of arrows, and a bow in his hand. Strapped across his chest was a scabbard, with a sword in its sheath.

The eel/dragon hybrid was a rocky brown eel shaped body, a short blonde 'mane' as some call it, water blue eyes, and arms with long fingers that allows it to use magic. He was hovering in the air above Adam.

And finally the dinosaur, he walked on his back feet, long front arms with sharp claws on the ends of them, and the toes had short and sharp claws. He was the size of a two-storey house. His long tail measured the length of 2 or 3 trains in a straight line, and his snout was the length of a bed. His reptilian eyes were cyan, the colour of his scales were a deep purple, and the patterns along his back head, back and tail were ocean blue/turquoise.

"Yeah, thanks. I think." The hippocampus muttered.

"Shut up Nigel." The centaur replied.

"Both of you shut the hell up. Right now before I come over there and kick your asses all the way to the Griffin Kingdom." The dinosaur growled, glaring at them.

"Ok, ok, geez." The hippocampus muttered again.

"Excuse them, they're idiots." The eel/dragon hybrid replied, pointing at them and sighing.

"They sure are." The gorilla said, agreeing with the serpent as the panda also agreed.

"Now to the point. Who the heck are you?" The fox asked.

"Well, the dinosaur is Jack. The eel/dragon serpent is our good friend William, or Will. The hippocampus is Nigel. And the centaur is Bob. By the way, Bob and Nigel are both twins, and their real names are the same, otherwise, we'd be calling them Tate and McClellan. And you know me." Adam said. "And our friends Spencer Daniel Ricardo, and Noah Marcus Thompson, just call them by their first name."

"What 'bout you guys?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm Abigail. This here is my friend Jack, or as we call him Jeff, and his twin brother Connor." Abigail replied, tossing an ice cube up and down.

"Well, we're gonna get going. You wanna come along, or rather get beaten up or killed by any monsters?" Jeff asked, as Connor and Abigail walked off.

"We'll come along, and I believe I speak for everyone here." Will replied, nods of agreement from his friends.

"Good." Connor replied, suddenly turning into a bat and resting on Abigail's head.

"I did not know you could do that." Jeff said, staring at the bat.

"That's like saying you didn't know our cousin Frank can shape shift." Connor replied, ignoring the stare.

Anyways, the animals sat off from the clearing, and soon enough found anyone else where they left them, only with someone new, a large python. It looked like a large rattlesnake, but with arms and no legs. It had eyes like William, bronze and silver coloured scales, and a bleached club at the end of its tail.

It turned around, and saw Abigail, "Abi?"

She stopped, and said, "Leo?"

"Oh. My. Stars." They both said, before 'Leo' tackled Abi with hugs.

"It really is you!" Leo cried, moving to allow her to stand up, her blushing at the same time.

"Did Abigail just blush? Oh my gosh, I'm sooo gonna tell your brother!" Jeff shouted, before said white hedgehog ran to him and punched him in the face, and then twisted his hand back, causing a lot of pain.

Then, from within her dress, she brought out a _thing_, or two, they were smaller version of a dragon, ones the size of a cat, a long tail, perched on her arms, chameleon like eyes, longs spines along their head, back and tail and medium wings on their backs. They were both the same colour, a Sun yellow colour.

She then threw both dragons towards Jeff, both hitting his head in the opposite direction, hitting both sides of his head.

"Ow! My earholes!" He shouted, just as Abigail whistled and the dragons flew back to her. The first one landed on her arm as the second one sat on her head, laughing, or what was presumed to be laughing at his 'luck', Abigail doing the same.

"Tell my brother, and see what happens, because what Head and Butt did to you, they'll gladly do it again." Abigail said, glaring at him.

"Ok, we need to go. Like, right now." Connor said, crossing his wings.

"Indeed you do. But first, I need to speak to my daughter here." A guy's voice said, as they turned around, and saw a human, he looked about 17 or 18. He had sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks, with a _really _bright and playful smile. He stood next to a car, a hot one at that, wearing jeans, loafers and a sleeveless t-shirt.

Abigail resisted the urge to smack herself on the face. "Dad."

"Hi." He said.

"Who is this guy?" Everyone else asked.

"Guys, meet Apollo, god of music, prophecies and healing. A.K.A, my dad." Abigail explained. "Also, he drives a car that just happens to be his sun chariot." She muttered the last part.

"Yep, I'm exactly what my favourite daughter said. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little business with her to take care of, my sister included." Apollo explained, before shimmering to another part of the forest with his daughter, before giving a look to Head, Butt and Connor saying _'Why me?' _

They appeared in a cave, which was decorated like two caves had merged together, but were not separated, both had thrones at the end of each side. The one side with the throne occupied was dark, with images of glowing Moons and star all over the walls, glowing because of a special pigment called phosphorescent.A long silvery carpet trailed on the floor to some steps, and higher up the steps, was sat a 12 or 13 year old human girl in the rock grey coloured sit. Auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the Moon. Her face was beautiful, but her expression was stern and dangerous, like she had just come back from hunting. She wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and her bow and quiver was next to her throne.

"Oh sister. I have who I said I would bring." Apollo cooed.

His sister had an expression that said, _'Not interested. You are annoying.' _Abigail couldn't blame her, she had to put up with the most annoying brother ever.

She put on a fake smile and said, "How lovely. So this is your oldest daughter?"

Apollo nodded and smiled proudly, before walking up to his throne. His side had images on the walls of Suns that were changing different colours, thanks to the thermochromic pigment in the paint. A fire coloured carpet with real flames on the rims also trailed up to the Sun coloured throne. His bow and quiver also next to his throne.

Abigail was stood stock still, not knowing what to say. Apollo laughed at her reaction, snapping her out of her trance. She was hugely embarrassed, and looked away slightly.

"So you must be wondering why my brother brought you here." Artemis said, glaring at her brother, who smiled playfully.

"Yeah." She replied, looking at the twins.

"Well, I shall explain." Apollo said, dropping the smile. "After the conflict between the Olympians Roman and Greek sides ended, my punishment from my father, Zeus, was to find a 'sister' to Camp Half-Blood's Oracle. And who better than my own daughter?" He explained.

"Yes, but, what did Zeus mean as a sister to the Oracle?" Abi questioned.

"What he meant was a secret Olympian is needed to control the Gateways of dimensions and other worlds, the Guardian of Space and Time." Apollo explained.

"So, do you wish to take on the responsibility as a sister to the Oracle?" Artemis asked, becoming very serious.

"I do." Abigail replied.

"As many mortals before you, some have managed to take on the duty as Guardian and Gatekeeper of the Dimensional Borders. And I should tell that once the process is complete, you will no longer be mortal." Her brother continued.

"I understand." She said.

"Very well then." The god spoke, before the twins spoke an Ancient language, and summoning forth a spirit. Its colour look like a galaxy, with very small dots in it, planets, maybe.

Then it rapidly flew around the young girl, who remained calm, though on the inside, she was scared like no one's business. It span around her, like a cocoon, until it covered the young girl up, and nothing was visible. When the Galaxy Orb flashed very bright, blinding the twins' eyes as they looked away.

The flash dimmed, and twins looked towards Apollo's kid, only to see Abigail there, but she looked different: she looked older, and her red and blue hair had been braided, with a rare rainbow feather neatly placed in. She wore a moving gown, decorated with moving galaxies that flowed in an invisible wind. In her hands, was a staff with an orb on top of it, an orb of galaxies, that any normal being could tell radiated power, and a vine curling around it, _extremely rare _galaxy flowers flowering everywhere on the vine. Yes, the galaxy flower is her sacred plant.

The twins smiled at what they completed, finally getting along with each other for once in their life, which was going to happen. Abi opened her eyes, and saw what they had done, and had no words.

Artemis chuckled, as she said, "Greetings Abi, Goddess of Space, Time and the Dimensional Borders."

"Indeed, it appears you have no words to say, so our final words shall be, do well, and if you see your brother Will, tell him, he's my favourite son." Apollo said, slowly fading, before hearing a reply of,

"I will." From the 16 year old, who had learnt how to turn into animals, as all gods had, so she turned into her sacred animal, a Terrible Terror, the same as Head and Butt, but an ocean blue shaded sea green. And she flew out of the cave.

Her friends, along with Spencer and Noah, had continued along the path, before something appeared in front of them, Crystal Fluttershy, who still looked as well as ever, and a wild centaur with bull horns on its head.

"You have got to be kidding…HER AGAIN?! REALLY!?" Rainbow, Noah, Spencer, and William shouted, as Nigel, Bob and Jack smacked themselves in the face.

Eclipse sighed and did something as powerful that only the Earth Mother Gaia could do, and made the ground shallow around the centaur, who easily sank, but Crystal Fluttershy was not easily sunk, instead, she hovered above the ground.

Will used his hidden power of the air to force Crystal Fluttershy in a vice-grip onto the ground, where Nigel and Bob combined their power of ground and water to wrap water tendrils and earth vines around her, stopping the Crystal Pegasus from using her ability to summon poisonous crystals from the air.

That is when a Terrible Terror shaded from blue to green flew in, and landed on the ground. Enemy and Non-Corrupted in turn looked at the dragon, as Head and Butt smiled, as the dragon growled, and grew larger until, Abigail stood where the dragon was, staff in hand, and a bow and quiver on her back.

"WHAT THE?!" "DA HELL!?" And "WHAT THE FUCK?!" sounded from the Non-Corrupted as growls of confusion came from the Crystal enemy.

"Yeah, I noticed." Was all they heard before of sudden portal appeared beneath the enemy, as the tendrils and vines vanished, only to push the Crystal into the portal, soon vanishing from sight.

"SO COOL!" Leo shouted, as everyone nodded.

"How did you do that? I want to know!" Tails almost shouted.

"I suppose you would think that my Dad and Artemis turning me into a goddess of Space, Time and Dimension Borders would be cool and awesome. I suppose I'll tell you the tale of how it happened. And I wonder what your reaction would be if I say I'm now immortal." Abigail explained, being sarcastic when saying the last sentence.

**FINALLY DONE! I started working on this chapter after I posted the second chapter, so I **_**really **_**have stuck ideas so badly. Thanks to my laptop acting weird, I couldn't type down as much when I **_**did**_** have ideas. So the disclaimer: I don't own anything, I took Apollo and Artemis for only this chapter, so the appearances are from Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse. I own the OC's, apart from Spencer and Noah. **

**Bob: I don't think I've ever seen this many OC's in one story. **

**Me: I suppose, I mean this is the first time I've even used OC's in an actual story. **

**Nigel: Why did you make Abigail a goddess? **

**Me: Apollo's favourite daughter is Abigail, whose second name is Solace, and has a full brother called Will Solace, who is the lead counsellor of the Apollo cabin in Heroes of Olympus. That's why. Plus she has a bow and quiver, her Dad's the archer god. **

**Jack: And me and Will know for a fact that this will be the only chapter with Percy Jackson mentioned in it. **

**Will: So it can get back to normal next chapter. **

**Me: Thanks. So what they said is true. (Turns to OC's that talked.) Now get back to the story. **

**Right. That's all I can put for now, my hands hurt. And this was a long chapter. **

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! I have an excuse for it's been sooo long since I've made a new chapter, my laptop decided to break for a day, it wouldn't turn on. And now it turns and doesn't break. Anyway, this time I've got three more OC's coming in, Samuel, who is owned by TheSonicGamer99, Night Shadow, who is owned by me, and finally Megami Blitz, owned by kaijudude1000. Sorry to say, but this is the last OC's I'm adding in. But, if anyone asks if they could have their OC's in, I'll have a think about putting them in another story. And in this story, since I had a look at Samuel's description, he will have a pony form, due to being in Equestria. Leo, disclaimer. **

**Leo: Abi here doesn't own anything apart from her OC's, Samuel belongs to TheSonicGamer99, Spencer and Noah belong to Christian Ape99, along with Megami to kaijudude1000. All rights go to Hasbro and Sega, oh, and Chris d'Lacey too. And they will be mentions of Harry Potter and yes, Percy Jackson. Sorry.**

**Thanks, time to get started! **

_The darkened sky just got even darker with each passing day. Food was hard to find, even when we had all the help we could get. We cannot cope like this, with our corrupted 'Queen' as she calls herself, killing anypony who says else. Many a pony have said else, and soon enough, succumbed to her power hungry, death greedy hoofs. The air is much more toxic at night that new born foals cannot make it pass the first hour of life. _

_Her 'rule' is threatening to snap our life strings, snapping and killing us from under much stress. Hunger begins to show on us, ribcages showing through our skin we are very hungry for a simple piece of food. "Why must life and 'Queen Celestia' be cruel to all, even kind and harmless animals?" I always hissed to myself. _

_My name's Samuel. _

The young brown stallion wrote in his journal before he closed it, when a sound rang throughout the old city of Canterlot, now destroyed. He begin to groan inwardly and scowling before standing up, and began walking out of the safety of his home, which he shared with a friendly crocodile with feathery wings and a Terranovian Cyborg Alicorn.

Samuel was a 23 year old brown coated stallion, with a pitch black mane, eyes the same colour as his fur, and a control pad Cutie Mark, with Sonic's shoes next to the pad.

Night Shadow was rare pitch black crocodile, a young one, only 12, an icy blue stare that said 'friendly' all the time, and half way down her back, a pair of large black wings, folded against her sides. She always walked on her four legs, but when needing to run, she stood up on her back feet. All of her claws were webbed, though the webbed parts can be retracted into the claws.

Megami was a grey/silver coated mare, with a black with a white and crimson striped mane. Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's hybridized bangs and long silky black mane with pointed hair down in front of her ears. The tail was the same, the same style as Rainbow Dash's. Her Cutie Mark was a cherry blossom with Godzilla, Gamera and Ultraman in a triangle encirclement.

"Do you have to go?" Night asked.

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to leave you either. But you know what happens if I don't go. We're lucky she let us off with a warning just because we had just started working." Samuel reminded her.

"I know. Stupid job making a statue to 'honour' 'Her Royal pain in the neck' and 'her jerk and jackass of a husband'. I think all of what we are forced to do sucks dragon crap." Night complained.

"If you said that in front of you-know-who 1 and 2, you would end up dying." Samuel muttered.

"Yeah, well. Just be thankful that we are looking after this place until you get back." Megami replied, before shooing the young pony out of the door, and from there, he set off towards the 'statue' of 'Queen' Celestia and King Sombra. Unicorns had to use their magic to carve into the stone. Earth Ponies drag supplies and equipment to and fro for the jobs, and some Pegasi had to work with Celestia's mind controlled Diamond Dogs to find and dig up jewels and gems. I say some because the other half both refused to work and were killed by Sombra, or they became personal servants for the Queen and King. Samuel was one of the workers along with the Earth Ponies, pulling supplies and equipment to the base of the scaffolding, where four Pegasi would wait, flying up to certain levels where certain equipment would need to go.

The ponies all started at 6:00 in the morning, and finished at 4:00 in the afternoon, where the Queen and King would stop the shift, allowing the ponies to rest for 10 minutes, giving them _some _food. Before starting again at 4:15, giving them 5 minutes to prepare themselves for starting again. And then stopping and finishing the shift at 11:00 at night. It had been like that since Princesses Luna and Cadence had disappeared.

_**At an unknown location just outside of Equestria…**_

A midnight blue Alicorn, a pink Alicorn, a human in black robes made of earth, dry black earth, churning and moving around her, a veil of dust no longer covering her pale face, black hair that looked sort of like tree roots, and a Hungarian Horntail dragon.

"What must we do?" The pink Alicorn asked.

"I vote we act now." The Hungarian suggested.

"We must not act rash. It would give away our plan too early, we would be exposed. We cannot allow that." The human countered.

"I agree." The other Alicorn agreed.

"So, all those in favour of watching until the proper moment when we can allow our plan to continue?" The Hungarian asked.

"Aye." They all replied.

"Then it is settled. I'm sorry Luna. There is no other way to go around this. Gaia of all beings should know this. She tried when the Fates snipped the fire users' mothers' life string." The pink Alicorn explained, gesturing to the human.

"Yes. The Fates did not allow it, but they did not stop me from breaking him." 'Gaia' agreed.

"That witch was the problem. If she hadn't have that vision, it would not have happened. And the boy would have been known more, yet, he is still mysterious to the crew of the Argo II." The Hungarian replied.

"I believe we are going off topic." 'Luna' said.

"Indeed." Gaia agreed with Luna, before going about their business…

_**In a forest, somewhere…**_

The group wondered the mysterious and mist covered forest, all of them occasionally looking at Abi in case she might magic combust from the amount of mist in _practically every single direction possible._

"Urgh, how much more mist do we need?" Leo groaned.

"Shut up." Jeff replied.

"How about both of you just shut up?" Nigel asked, glaring at the two.

"HOW ABOUT THE THREE OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Will, Jack, Bob, Spencer, Noah and Abi all shouted.

"I'm having a migraine thanks to you three. So just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Abigail screamed, holding a magical ice pack to her head.

"Sorry." All three apologised.

"Was that scream because of your condition?" Leo mentioned, before a rock got thrown at him.

"We were never to speak of that. And I promised that if you mentioned that to anyone we don't know, I would squeeze the living daylights out of you." Abigail growled under her breath, but Leo heard, only just.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He repeated, holding his hands up in defence.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood right now." She continued, walking along.

"Who's shit in her dress?" Dash asked.

"Beat's me." Noah replied, shrugging.

"It's because her half-brother Michael recently died in a battle." Connor explained.

"We really liked that kid. Awesome head counsellor for Apollo's cabin, until her full brother, Will Solace, took over as head counsellor after a big fight." Jeff continued.

"What 'fight'?" Eclipse and Spike asked.

"Battle of Empire State Building." Connor and Jeff replied.

"At least, that's what Katie told me." Connor said, looking like he was thinking about this 'Katie'.

"Anyway, we are trying to say, don't upset her even more than she is right now." Jeff advised, being serious for once in his life.

"So after Michael died, she ended up catching this, um, depressing disease. It changes her moods quickly, but it's not fatal and it doesn't cause pain. It just basically reflects off of her sad emotions: sadness; regret; anger; being upset, I think you get the idea." They both explained.

"Ah." Everyone else replied.

"Wait, so her surname is Solace? So she's called Abigail Solace?" Jack asked.

"Yep." They both replied.

"What now?" Will asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Find Abi and get the heck out of here." Jack, Nigel, Bob, Connor and Jeff all replied.

"Agreed." Spencer and Noah replied, everybody starting to spilt up to find her.

Connor went with Will. Jack went with Adam. Bob went with Jeff and Nigel. And Noah went with Spencer. All hoped the girl wasn't in trouble.

_**With Connor and Will, in the Northern, colder part of the never ending forest…**_

The two silently trekked and floated through the more dangerous parts of the darkened forest, the leaves of the canopy blocking out most light, though some slices of sunset light managed to slip through, but not for long.

"Can I ask you something?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Was a reply.

"How did you and Jeff first meet Abi?" Will asked, using his hand to grow an orb of light to see.

"Well, we first met when we were both 8, so Abi was the age of 5 or 6. And we were in a place called New York. Ever heard of a planet called Earth?" Connor explained.

"Yeah, the group of us came from Earth before these three beings, Hestia, Hope and Harmony, I think, came and teleported us all here." Will replied.

"Never knew that. So anyway, Jeff and I was running from a monster attack, 3 Cyclopes, a Nemean lion, and a demi-Titan called Toreador. Nasty little assholes. It took a nuclear explosion in space to kill the Cyclopes, a three wolfed battering ram to destroy the nasty little lion bastard. And three nuclear explosions on Mercury to _finally _kill Toreador. Anyway, we teleported back to Earth, and landed in somewhere called England, mainly in the country side, where we landed in an alley way, finding some bullies/random guys pissing this girl off. Boy, she was mad as shit. Anyway, they were mocking her because they were saying something to do with her mother abandoning her after she was born, but keeping the 'good luck side of the family'. We took care of them by Jeff suggesting where exactly they should stick the knifes they were assaulting Abigail with. We both swore on the River Styx to protect our little 'sister', as she was like a sister to us. And has been traveling with us since." Connor explained.

"Wow. Rough past." Will replied, jaw dropped.

"Yeah. And that's not even the worst part. She told us this really deep, dark secret of hers that we promised not to tell. So anyway, she told us, that in 1899, she, um, died. And ended up in a place in the Underworld called Asphodel, because apparently, even though she slayed a sea monster and a sky monster that even the greatest heroes alive couldn't kill them, she got in trouble because she had to kill her mother because she was taken over by this giant, and if she killed the giant, she killed her mother. But she needed a god to help defeat a giant, so Artemis, goddess of the Moon, helped her." Connor continued, looking gravely sad.

"What?! Did that really happen?" Will asked, really concerned about his new friend.

"Yes, it did." Replied Abigail's voice.

**Annd done! *Gasps for air* On Wednesday the 25****th**** February, I had a Subject Surgery, and I found out plenty of good stuff. And on March 2****nd**** till the 6****th ****, I have my opinions evening, so I pick what I want to do for my GCSE's, and on the week, starting 16****th**** to the 20****th**** , I have a science mock exam. Anyway, Subject Surgery, I good all awesome and excellent, all I need to improve on is confidence and give more answers and stupid stuff to do with confidence. **

**Last thing, the part with Toreador, the demi-Titan, I own. Same with the OC's, apart from Megami, Spencer and Noah, and Samuel. **

**Bye for now! **

**~Abigail.**


	5. Author Notes (I am really sorry)

**Sorry, I'm gonna have to stop this story for a while due to my mock exam for science in a few weeks, so I'll be spending a lot of time revising Physics, Biology and Chemistry. **

**As well as because I'm starting/ already started a new story, which I have now published yet, because I'm still working on the first chapter. Basically it's one where Berk is at war with the Berserkers, and Dagur is spotted trying to kill someone, only Hiccup, who was told by Ruffnut and Tuffnut while on patrol duty, saves him. And the person he saves is actually supposed to be dead. **

**So it takes place during Dragons: Riders of Berk, the first season, and Defenders of Berk, the second season. And just after Blood of Olympus, in which Leo has just died and is on his way to find Calypso, who is actually on Berk. **

**Anyway, sorry this isn't a chapter, but while I'm not posting anything up, I'll try to make the new story and new chapter if I can get enough time, maybe an hour or two to myself, if I don't have a lot of coursework and homework to keep me busy. **

**Sorry. **

**~Abi :(**


	6. Battle Scars and Culling of the Past

**I've not done my science mock exam yet, so I might get a chance to finish this chapter before the revising starts. This chapter is called Battle Scars, based on a video on YouTube about a Heroes of Olympus character called Leo Valdez, and the song is by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian. **

**Basically this is a flashback chapter, concerning Abigail, Connor and Jeff when they were younger, and it also includes Abi's time in the Fields of Asphodel, and then a little in present day. In italics is Abigail describing her time in Asphodel, as well as when Artemis helped defeat the giant, and how she got out of Asphodel. And I'm making up a town in Alaska because 1.) I don't live in Alaska. 2.) I don't even live in America, I actually live in England/ the UK. And 3.) the name I used is actually in a film called Snow Buddies.**

**Notice how moody I am this chapter, I'm just stressed because of the mock exam. **

**In response to Christian Ape99 review, yes, I have quite a week or three coming up, and thank you as well. And to Skyler Hope Universe, I might be able to add in this story. And to everyone else, Skyler's OC is the last one I'm adding in. **

**You know I don't own anything, Lightning Hope Striker belongs to Skyler Hope Universe, Samuel belongs to TheSonicGamer99, Spencer and Noah to Christian Ape99, and Megami Blitz to kaijudude1000. I just own my OC's, nothing else. Everything else belongs to Hasbro, Sega and Chris d'Lacey.**

**Time to begin!**

"Please, describe to everyone what your time in Asphodel was like. From what you told me, it seemed pretty boring." Connor suggested, after everyone came together in a large, abandoned dragon cave.

"Ok then. Well, I'll when this first happened, it happened on the 20th of April, in 1899, a week before my birthday. My mother and I were in Alaska, I was forced to move there because, well, my Dad told me in winter that something evil was stirring, and he wouldn't be able to protect me. But when Will S was born, Apollo put him in a place where time is still, and kept him there while I was forced to Alaska, the land beyond the gods." Abigail first explained.

_It all started in a town Ferntiuktuk. My Mom and I lived there since I was told about the great evil stirring. But whenever I asked about Dad, she always shouted at me. One day, I was on my way home from a school, which was the only nice school in the whole wide world. I took the long way home, which was through a horse pasture, and as I walked through, one of the horses, a large white coated stallion with a pitch black mane trotted up to me, and started sniffing the leather bag I had. I pulled out an apple I had left from lunch, and offered it to the horse. He gingerly picked it out of my hand, before I walked off, him following until he finally sped off, at a speed that impressed me. _

_I continued walking until I reached a set of apartment buildings, four in total. One looked like a grand hotel you see nowadays. The next looked like a year old hotel, still grand, but not as grand as the first. The third was a mix between the second and fourth buildings, not grand, but not looking like a building that is going to collapse. _

"_Let me guess. The fourth building looked like it was going to collapse?" Will and Jack asked. _

"_That's right. It was a mouldy and dodgy place. When I first saw it, I thought, _'Fuck me! This is where we are going to live?! I'd rather get killed by jumping off a cliff and getting skewered by sharks!' _But of course, we had to live there. I was actually surprised that radiation hadn't destroyed the place yet. Anyway, I suppose I can say that not many monsters attacked, even for me at 7 or 8 years old with nothing but a quiver with Celestial Bronze arrows and a bow. At a weekend, I would put on a warm jacket, trousers, and t-shirt and snow boots, and I would go out to the horse pasture, and every time I got there, that same horse would find me, and let me ride him. _

_But one night, my Mom turned up, and she was mad as hell. I thought, _'Uh oh.'

"_Hi Mom. Hehe. What are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly. _

"_You full well know why I'm here." She replied, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me. _

"_Um…I don't?" I said, though it sounded like a question. _

"_You've been a bad girl. And you must be punished." She said in a voice that wasn't hers, and her and eyes grew _very _dark, as black as night. And shadows of rock pillars rose up, surrounded the three of us. _

_Just as she was about to throw a shadowy spear at me, a sort of thing appeared next to me, flashing the colour of the Moon. And I learned that the thing was actually a Moon chariot. Anyway, a woman stepped off the chariot, 12 or 13 years old, auburn hair gathered in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the Moon. Her face was beautiful, but her expression was stern and dangerous, like she was about to destroy and kill something. She wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, with her bow and quiver on her back. _

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Artemis. So long it has been since your devil brother drove me mad with love, and that scorpion killed me. But you know I won't stay dead for long." The voice said again. _

"_I must agree with you that my brother is annoying, and so long it has been since my brother and I have seen you. But I will defeat you, along with the help of this very young demigod here." She pointed at me. _

_I did know what she meant, because the night before we left what is now Quebec, Apollo came to me, and told me of the evil that was coming, and that I was a demigod. But my mother saw him, and shooed him out, and that was when she forced me to move to Alaska with her. With no help from Dad or the other gods. But I had no clue what so ever how on Earth she managed to get to the place that is beyond the land of the gods._

"_So, we shall fight until you are dead, Orion." Artemis concluded, drawing her bow, and prepared an arrow, me drawing my Celestial Bronze knife._

"_I would like to see you try, goddess." He/she insulted and mocked, also pulling out a bow and quiver full of arrows._

_Then Artemis began firing arrows at Orion's/my mothers' upper half, while I slashed and stabbed at the legs. Orion/Mom fired arrows, but due to our quick speed, we got out of the way, even though I got hit by two arrows, one in my shoulder, and in my leg. Artemis whistled and a pack of snow white wolfs surrounded the shadowy pillars. _

_The horse whinnied angrily as he allowed me to climb on, and I switched from knife to sword, still Celestial Bronze. He zoomed around Orion's body like a storm, which he actually created, a sandstorm of Sun and Moon particles swirling around him/her, burning the skin but also giving him/her the feeling of no air. He/she cried out in pain, as the storm died down, and Orion/Mom was lying on the ground, but he/she launched an arrow, and it hit near my chest, knocking me off the horses' back. I can remember Artemis and my Mom's voice shouted my name just as Orion/Mom disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke and soaked into the ground, just as I blacked out. And I felt my soul, spirit or whatever you want to call it, fade from the world forever._

She opened her eyes and saw everyone's reaction: Eclipse and Ghislaine had curled up together, Eclipse's wing draped over the back of the darkling's, whose reaction was shocked, and Eclipse was the same. William had curled himself up into a pile and remained stern, but his expression also contained shock and a bit of pity. Ethan the siren had turned himself into a green guy with dark green spiky hair, a blue vest, and black jeans with a green staff and had leaned/hovered next to the wall, looking dumbfounded. And everyone else apart from Connor, Jeff and Abigail herself looked discombobulated. **(Means confused.) **

"What happened then?" Ghislaine, Ethan and Tails asked.

_Well, the judges of the dead judged me after I got shot and killed by that arrow Orion had shot. I got Asphodel, with my Mom, while the part of Orion that manifested my Mom got the Fields of Punishment. And hearing him scream in eternal pain was like music to my ears for what he did. I spent 114 years in those fields doing nothing. Just sitting underneath the only popular tree. Let me tell you this, Asphodel is boring as hell, and that was hell. _

_The place was always crowded, in one direction__you could see the glistening beaches of Elysium, in another you could see the red and black cloud skies above the Fields of Punishment, where you could hear the screams of pain from bad heroes, giants and Titans. But the one place no one, not even the god of death and/or god of the Underworld himself wanted to go, is Tartarus._

_Only the worst Titans and monsters go there after dying. But the Earth Mother sent her child Damasen there after slaying a drakon that was rampaging the lands above. He and another Titan, re-named Bob, died after closing the Doors of Death._

_Anyway, a lot of time had passed, and I saw that the upper world had changed: buildings were no longer made of weak stones, there were cars around, and many other new things. My spirit, or as humans call ghosts, wandered around in the upper world for 114 years. Then, a guy approached me, and said, _

"_Are you the one called Abigail Solace?" _

"_Yeah." I replied. _

_He smiled creepily and said, "I'm Hades, god of the Underworld, and Thanatos and I have had a little talk, concerning you. We, and the Three Fates, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, have discussed that your life is not over yet. You are important in 2013 in the upper world. So, I'm sending you back to the real-life world." He explained. _

"_What? I'm going back?" I asked, almost excited. _

_He smiled and said, "Yes." Before snapping his fingers and I disappeared from Asphodel, and back to the real world. When I landed in an alleyway, when I first met Connor and Jeff, and I became their 'little sister'. _

She finished her tale, and then everyone smiled at the fact that Hades was the one to let Abi back into the mortal world. And everyone noticed how happy she was now, then she was before she died for 114 years.

_**Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the destroyed capital…**_

Princess Ass, I mean, Queen 'Ass' Celestia and her 'husband', backstabber King Sombra, sat in their thrones in the destroyed castle, watching the ponies work with an evil smirk upon both evil faces.

While they sat 'regally', the two 'rulers' were dumb enough to not see that one of the Pegasus workers had snuck off during the break.

A tall 15 year old Pegasus mare, a light blue coat, with purple eyes that change colour to her mood, a long black mane and tail, with purple tips, purple tips at the tip of her wings and black under the tips, blue headphones around her neck and black DJ gloves on her hooves. Her name was Lightning Hope Striker.

'_I better get out of here before they find and kill me.' _She thought before zooming off in the direction of the Griffin Empire, but she was spotted by Megami, Samuel and Night Shadow.

**At night…**

Celestia's Night Guards and Sombra's Obsidian Guard both patrolled the destroyed streets, not bothering to move any debris or rubble, knowing nothing _that _big could hide behind it. As they continued onto the next street, the two ponies and black crocodile snuck out and silently trotted their way to the border of the destroyed capital.

"Ok, Night. Do your thing." Samuel spoke softly and quietly to the crocodile. She nodded and glowed dimly, before she teleported herself and her two friends outside the borders. And the three rushed off, following Lightning.

**Sorry about the rushed ending. I managed to upload this on the Sunday before I go back to school with a butt tonne of homework. Now I won't be able to put up as much after this Sunday. **

**When I mentioned that Abi died on the 20****th**** of April, that date is actually a week before my birthday. Yeah, 27****th**** April is my birthday. And this month, I'm supposed to be getting a jab, maybe six, I have no clue, at school. So again, those are my excuses. **

**Sorry :(**

**~Abigail**


	7. Bloopers

**I thought I couldn't do a bloopers chapter because of how serious the story was, but here we go. **

**Plus, check my sisters' stories, two have been discontinued. I believe her name is Nicki1991, so she's older than me by 10 years. **

**Anyway, with my writing, I can't make anything funny, so these 'bloopers' will be **_**very crappy**_**.**

**Here we go…**

**I own nothing. Only my OCs, and the OCs belong to their respectful owners. **

_**BEEP **_

"It appears we are not alone, a Pegasus has entered, and she doesn't like too good." The darkling said.

"…"

"Tails! You've forgotten your fucking line!?" Abigail yelled.

_**BEEP**_

"So, you gonna introduce your friends or what?" Jack asked.

"Whatever. The smaller dragon is Eclipse and the taller dragon is the dragon god Spike. There, done." She moaned and complained.

Then she realized what she said, "Wait? What did I just say?"

In the background, Leo the python and Jack the dinosaur were laughing.

_**BEEP **_

"HOW DARE YOU HIT A PRINCESS!?" 'Twilight' shouted.

"Hey! Get off of me!" He screamed, trying to hit her.

A rouge hit managed to hit her in the nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HIT MY FUCKING NOSE!" Abigail screamed angrily.

The others stopped fighting to watch them.

_**BEEP **_

"What must we do now?" The pink Alicorn asked.

"I vote we act now." The Hungarian suggested.

"We rust not act rush. Wait, what?" Gaia countered, before she found out what she said, and face-palmed.

_**BEEP **_

She opened her eyes and saw everyone's reaction: they were all wide eyed, while, Ethan, Tails and William started crying for some reason.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Connor asked, looking at them weirdly.

"We're not crying. It's this FUCKING onion." Tails replied, holding a chopped up onion.

"What? The Fuck?" Jeff muttered as Abigail and Connor face-palmed so hard that it left a little dent in their foreheads.

_**BEEP **_

"How do you think this story is going so far?" I asked.

"Alright, I suppose." Abigail replied, balancing a knife on her finger.

"I think it's crappy." Jeff muttered to his brother.

A bolder was suddenly launched at him, followed by a seriously pissed off Connor and Jack.

"CRAP!" He screamed, running off.

"**COME BACK HERE!**" They both shouted, following them angrily.

**Ok, like I said before, these were crappy bloopers, and I'm off school for 2 and a half weeks. **

**So, school stuff now: Had my Diphtheria, Tetanus and Polio (DTP) immunisation, as well as my Meningitis C. Did my Science mock, got 2 grades. Average: E. Yearly: D. And I'm staying in 9H2 in my Science set. YES! **

**Anyway, sorry this is not a chapter.**

**Bye. **

**~ Abigaia :(**


	8. Final Chapter

**The final chapter for Corruption, and I was hoping to get it on by the 27****th**** of April, my birthday, but obviously I didn't.**

**And I'm off to London on the 30****th**** of June. **

**As usual, I own nothing but my own OC's, and the other author's own their OC's. **

**I've been wanting to finish this for a long time.**

The monster was laying in waiting in its home of the core, where it had been waiting for a long time. It had been waiting for almost 10 years, hiding, plotting its revenge. Now that enough Corruption and Deception had been placed in Equestria and tons of other worlds, it could finally awake.

Its powers were too strong, even though only a few ponies actually managed to keep their sanity intact. And that's the same for the Element of Loyalty and her friends, new and old. The being snarled at that thought. And then it thought to the four that escaped from Canterlot. It was pissed about that.

Its rage of thoughts grew as it started to wake up. The core exploded in a supernova of lava that formed a drill shape, and drilled its way to Equestria.

20 minutes later, a large hole in the ground opened up in a fury of lava and rock. The evil being of Destruction erupted from the volcanic shower. Its appearance was finally known.

It was a monstrous Draconques, which was originally Discord, only he too was affected by Sombra's spell.

His eyes were no longer the yellow pupil, it was a shade of disgusting green. Purple haze slurred out of its eyes. The antlers on his head were normal, but longer, and tipped a devious red. It was the same for his fang. His beard had grown longer and was tipped black, like he had just been burnt. The black mane and grown longer, and flowed in an evil wind. Both wings had grown longer and sharper. His tail had grown a lot longer, and instead of the white fur on the tip on the end of the tail, it was black, and moved like the mane.

His body had grown bigger, and he chuckled evilly, which boomed across the forest.

"**Hehehehehehe. Element of Loyalty. I come for you." **Destruction chuckled before disappearing into thin air, and the shower dispersed.

_**20 miles near the Equestrian border…**_

"Only about 2 hours until sweet freedom." Will called out, spreading his arms.

"Yeah, I can barely wait." Ethan replied, back in his siren form.

"I just hope we don't run into that stupid monster. Otherwise I would defeat the bloody bugger with my powers." Abigail muttered, her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, and staff in hand. If anyone noticed, white mist seemed to cling onto her outfit of a space hoodie, black cargo jeans that were dotted with small yellow and orange flecks, stars. She wore dark blue trainers with black laces.

"Are you talking about? You know?" Connor asked.

"Yes, I'm talking about that annoying monster." Abi growled.

Jeff face-palmed. "What happens if we run into it?" Connor asked.

"We know what to do." She replied, shrugging.

The twins grinned like mad animals about to go on a rampage, when the corrupted Sun went down, washing them all in black and green light. Bob shivered in the green light, as he said,

"Perhaps we should find a cave or something." As if to prove his point, he sneezed, and wrapped his hands around his human half.

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing." His brother Nigel replied.

"**Indeed. Even Apollo could not spent a night out here." **The dragon king agreed.

Tails and Rainbow Dash narrowed their eyes as toxic winds were about to flow. Dash saw something that made her and the two-tailed fox smile.

"I see a big cave!" She shouted over the bitter breeze.

The herd of animals rushed off to the mansion sized cave. They found a ring of stones the size of a large dish, which was a one fourth of the rock formation. There was random tools littering the cold ground, and it looked like there was rusted iron doors built into the stone. A crinkled note laid on the floor, which Dash noticed.

"Guys!" She called. "I found something!"

The animals crowded around her as she laid down and read the note:

"_I may be long gone when some-pony finds this note, so I address this as my last message. _

_There is a way to stop this spell from corrupting the entire Universe, but certain things are needed. And only one of the Elements of Harmony can power this process._

_All of the ingredients are located in two outer Equestrian countries: Mane and Germaney. Whomever finds this must search for a Unicorn named Starlight, as she has ingredients, and some of the strongest magic ever. I've heard rumours that she is hiding somewhere in Mane, while a friend of hers, who also has powerful magic, lives in hiding in Germaney. _

_Please, for our own sake, find the ingredients before something terrible happens."_

"That's all it says." Tails noted.

"I know someone called Starlight, she's a Unicorn friend of mine. After Sombra took control, she told me she was leaving with her brother because the family became Corrupted. She left for Mane while her brother Jack went to the safe house in Germaney." Dash explained, but quietly, getting the feeling something was there that shouldn't be.

"HI DASHIE!" Yelled Pinkie Pie as everyone turned around, seeing the pink mare.

"Pinkie?" Dash asked cautiously asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! How've you been?" The hyperactive mare asked, bouncing up to her.

"Um, good." Dash replied, stepping away, only for Pinkie to suddenly whip out a butcher knife and grabbed Rainbow, holding the sharp tool to her neck, startling everyone. She morphed back into her Monster form, somehow balancing on her tail paw.

"_**Nobody make a move!" **_The Monster roared, holding the knife closer to the scared mare's neck.

"_Excellent work." _Droned Burning Twilight's voice.

"What on Equestria is going on here?" Shouted a Unicorn.

She had pale white skin, like snow. Her mane and tail was like space, with small coloured lights that were stars, and her mane and tail were long and curly. Her eyes were shy blue. Her Cutie Mark was a Planetary Nebula, which was sort of shaped like an eye: the outer rim was thin and lush green. The inner rim was big and bright red. A blood red rim surrounded a blue core.

"Starlight!" Rainbow Dash yelled, her voice getting cut out when the Monster held the knife really close to her neck.

"Yes, I'm back. And I'm not alone either." Starlight replied, as a pure black Pegasus stallion appeared in a flurry of black feathers.

Nightmare Jewel tried attacking the male Pegasus by creating poisoned gems and using her magic to throw them. The stallion galloped out of the way of them as he approached Crystal Shy, unaware of him running towards her. Suddenly, the crystal was smashed into pieces, and the pieces turned into golden dust.

Everyone brought out their own weapons.

Abigail her staff.

Connor and Jeff their Celestial Bronze sword and spear, along with their own shields.

Will's hands had mist swirling them.

Leo held a trident and shield, with a bow and quiver on his back as backup.

Bob and Nigel had different weapons, a sword for Nigel, and bow and arrows for Bob, but next to them in mid-air were crates with jars that had green gas in them.

Adam had his long claws, and his tail grew into tail, one being very sharp, and the other holding a javelin.

Eclipse's claws grew longer, and one set of claws set on fire, and another flowed with electricity.

The darkling grew darker with malice, all to protect her dear friend.

Ethan was in human form, but the siren himself was in the air, growling.

Tails had his arm cannon on his arm, growling and scowling at Burning Twilight.

Spencer and Noah had their weight.

And Spike, well, he changed the most: his scales changed to black as he scowled with malice at the four former ponies. A sickly green aura surrounded him as his eyes glowed white.

The first move was made when Nightmare tried to hit Eclipse, only he absorbed it into his body, making him stronger. Will made mist surround BT, Nightmare and Scorpion Apple, while Monster Pink and Dash were on the other side.

Eclipse, Starlight, the Pegasus, Dark Spike, Leo, Will, Ghislaine, Ethan and Adam took on Monster Pink, while everyone else took on the Monster 3.

"_**Anyone come a step closer and I'll run her through!" **_She roared, smirking evilly.

She started cackling, and suddenly realized that the knife was no longer in her talon. She saw that Leo held the knife she originally had, and he smirked.

"Can't kill anyone without a knife, can you?" He smirked.

She growled, but an idea came to mind as she threw her hostage at the cave wall. She bounced off it, as one of her wings was impaled, and as she fell, it was ripped off her side, along with the bone. The stallion rushed over and he caught her on his back, and the others growled at Monster as they went on a full on attack, slashing at every place possible, while Blackjack the Pegasus, William and Starlight, who were both too innocent to attack, and didn't have enough power, escaped the fighting.

As they escaped, they were going as fast as they could to the Equestrian border, because they knew something was coming.

After reaching the border, Starlight was about to walk to it, which was half a mile away, when Destruction's cry was heard. Her ears flattened against her head.

"Oh no." She muttered, eyes going small.

"He's here, isn't he boss?" Blackjack asked, nervously stomping the ground.

"Unfortunately." She replied, turning to him.

"Get Rainbow Dash out of here." She ordered, turning back around as she made a scythe made of pure space energy appear in her magic, and it was the size of a tree.

Destruction came along and spotted the scythe wielding mare, her sky blue eyes flashed to white, and stayed like that as the two struck attacks.

With Blackjack, he flew off over the border, and the air instantly changed from bitter and cold, to normal.

They did it, they escaped Equestria.

Blackjack flew off to the nearest settlement, and rested there.

**And finished!**

**Don't worry, I'll do a sequel for Corruption, but it'll be a different crossover, but still with MLP and a couple of other stuff.**

**I'll give you a little brief for the next story:**

"_Why are you here?" Reyna asked._

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied._

"_We've got time." Percy commented. _

"_Ok then. I hope you like stories with blood and gore in them." His friend said._

**That's all I'm giving you. **

**Good bye for now.**


	9. Moving Notice

**Hey guys, WaterMelonBabyTea here, with a BIG couple of notices: **

**First off, I'm in Year 10 now, so I'll be very busy with Work Experience, coursework, homework, and mock exams for a while. **

**Second, I did both my first ICT mock and the actual ICT exam on the 25****th**** of November, and 3****rd**** of December, over in England, on I got A* on both, so I'm happy about that. **

**Third, I'm having to redo my OCs, because of me getting a Fimfiction account, and moving my MLP and MLP crossovers over to Fimfiction, while letting my non-MLP stories on Fanfiction, and that way I can sort them out as I go along.**


End file.
